Gloves
by True Mirage
Summary: Don't go. Don't leave me. Don't give up on us. SV angst. Oneparter.


He wakes up with the sound of a zipper. It's a quite annoying sound, really.

He yawns and turns around in bed and opends his eyes.

And there she is. Her eyes are tired and her hair isn't brushed and she's packing a bag. A black bag. It's starting to get full.

He isn't surprised. Not really. He had expected this. Feared for it, hoped it wouldn't happen - but expected it.

She sighs in frustration - she's obviously in a rush - and she sits on the side of the bed and takes deep breaths.

"Don't." he says. She looks at him and he thinks she rolls her eyes (he can't quite see in the dark) and she shakes her head.

"Don't do this to me, Michael." she says. It's a beg.

He sits up and touches the side of her face. It feels the same as it did years ago. She takes his hand away from her face, stands up and stars to pack again.

"This can't be the end." he says. "It can't be. Not after everything we've gone through - not after everything we've fought against to be together."

It pains her and he knows it. But it pains him more.

"It's in the past." she says. "It's the present now - you can't...you can't change now because of before."

He doesn't want her to be right because this can't be possible. She can't be leaving him. She loves him and he loves her - that's how it's always been and that's how it should be.

"I'm leaving you, Michael." she said. "I'm leaving town, I'm leaving my dad, I'm leaving the APO, I'm leaving you, I'm...I'm leaving it all."

He doesn't want her to leave. He wants to make her want to stay. He wants her to realize that he is the one she wants and that there's nothing else.

Memories flashes through his head. Evidence. Evidence that she loves him. That she wants to be with him. That they're meant to be.

Those memories doesn't match with this early morning.

He hears the zipper again. She's done packing. She sits back on the bed.

"There are so many things in my life that I regret." she looks down and shakes her head. "SD-6, Danny, Francie, Will, Nadia, Renee, mom and so much more that you don't even know about...But one thing I don't regret and never will is you."

He looks up at her and she looks at him. He swears he can see the love and concern in her eyes.

"I will never regret meeting you, because you know what?" she pauses. "You changed my life. Literally. You were there for me when no one else could, you stood up for me when no one else wanted to. You loved me when everyone else forgot to."

He notices she talks in past tense. He wants to scream that he still loves her, that he's not the one who forgot this time.

"Because of that, you will always be a part of me." she said. "But you and I..."

He know what she's going to say. And he doesn't want her to say it. H doesn't want to hear her say it. He wants to put his hands over hid ears and sing lalala so he won't hear her say it.

"...we were never meant to be." she finishes. She stands up and grabs her bag. She walks away without even looking at him. He hears her putting her jacket on and he get out of bed and runs to her.

She looks up in surprise. He's surprised she's surprised. Was there a time when he didn't run after her?

"Don't go. Don't leave me. Don't give up on us." he breaths. She gives him that look again, that look he knows is of love and concern. The look that says that she so badly wants to stay.

"I already did." she whispers. She turns around to open the door but he stops her.

"I love you, Sydney." he says. "I love you so much and I want to be with you and...you're breaking my heart."

"Vaughn." she smiles at him through the tears. He loves hearing her say his last name again. "You'll always have a part of me. And I'll always have a part of you."

"Syd, we're..." he doesn't want to cry. He tries so hard not to cry. "What was SD-6 all about? And all those times in the warehouse, our first kiss, all the times we made love, the look you gave me when I told you I was married, the 'we always find each other', the...the everything. What we were. What everyone knew we were and what we knew we were. What we felt every time we looked at each other. What I feel every time I look at you. What is that all about?"

She closes her eyes and he knows she feels the memories all over again.

"It's of before." she says. And he doesn't want to believe her. He doesn't want her to leave.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." he says. She looks up at him - almost frightened - and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Michael, don't do this to me...To yourself." she says and he shakes his head.

"No, I won't...I won't believe you until you tell me." he says. "Tell me you don't love me anymore."

A few seconds go by. Those seconds is of nothing but silence.

"I don't love you anymore."

And in that moment, he believes her because she gives him that look again. But he was wrong because that look was never love and concern.  
He can see it now. He sees right through her. The look she's giving him is pity.

Pity.

He wonders why he didn't recognize it. Pity. Because he's gotten it all his life. When his dad died. When Sydney died. When Lauren was a traitor.  
And now he's getting it again. By her. She pities him. She pities him because he's in love with someone who's not in love with him.

And when he blinks again, she's gone. There's nothing left of her except a pair of gloves.

Who the hell wears gloves in L.A anyway?


End file.
